


Pretty as a Picture

by PhilistiniPhagottini



Series: Dragon Ball D [3]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 20:37:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21105638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilistiniPhagottini/pseuds/PhilistiniPhagottini
Summary: And he's the one nailing you into the wall





	Pretty as a Picture

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I thought I was really funny with the title and the summary. At least I made me laugh. I hope you enjoy reading this trash, because I had a lot of fun writing it. Ending is kind of shit but meh. Any feedback is welcome and appreciated.

It had all happened so fast. You had been simply going about your usual duties. It was routine just like any other day. Nothing was out of the ordinary and you were completing your set tasks down to the letter. You wiped the sweat from your brow and you decided to give yourself a short break. You had been working diligently and you thought that your rest was well deserved. You had been making your way to the dining area when your current predicament occurred.

You were walking down a long corridor when you passed Zamasu. He didn't say anything to you. He didn't even acknowledge your presence. He was staring straight ahead, seemingly lost in his own world. You decided not to say anything. When you brushed past each other, you offered him a warm smile, even though he probably couldn't see it. 

Then your world was suddenly spinning as you were pushed none too gently into the adjacent wall. You hissed lowly, your shoulders stinging as your back collided with the solid surface. He planted his hands firmly beside your head, trapping you between his body and the wall. You saw a glint in his eyes as his gaze roved up and down your body. His stare alone was enough to put you on edge. You timidly licked your lips and his eyes followed the movement. 

"Zama-"

He quickly cut you off when he caught your lips in a searing kiss, swallowing whatever question you were about to ask. You could feel his hair tickling your cheeks as he kissed you, the soft strands making your skin tingle. Your hands weaved into the fabric of his clothes but you weren't sure if you wanted to push him away or bring him closer. When you parted from the unexpected kiss, you found yourself breathing harder than usual. Your heart rate had also increased and you could hear it pounding in your ears like a loud drum. A smile slowly crawled its way over Zamasu’s lips as he looked down at you.

"You look heavenly today” he hummed with a saccharine tone. “Pretty as a picture."

Those were the first words he had spoken to you all day. You honestly didn't think you would describe yourself as that. You hadn't done anything special today. You just wore what you deemed to be your normal attire. But to hear such nice honeyed words dripping from his mouth made your stomach do flips. You couldn't help the heat that started to spread over your face, your blush slowly burning its way to the tips of your ears. He gently tilted your chin from side to side with a single finger, assessing the flustered look on your face. He seemed pleased with your reaction as he let go, deciding to rest his hand on your waist. He pulled you closer by the curve of your hip, his hold on you iron tight. You couldn't contain your small gasp of surprise mingled with excitement as you were pushed closer together. 

Your mind started to race. Just what was he planning to do with you? You did know, however, that he wanted something. He was being sickly sweet with you. Not that you didn't enjoy it, but there was always a catch. You opened your mouth to ask but he cut you off again, this time by shoving his tongue into your mouth. Your hands immediately flew up to his face, fingers digging into his jaw as his tongue ravished your mouth. You breathed out heated moans and quiet gasps during the exchange, tongue and teeth clashing in the intense moment of passion. You gently traced the curve of his ears with your fingertips, your fingers ghosting over his smooth, green skin. His spine went rigid, his body shuddering against you as you caressed his sensitive ears. The sound that slipped out of his mouth was pure sin. 

You had to part from the kiss when your lungs started to burn. Your face felt like it was on fire and you were certain you could put the colour red to shame. You weren't given any time to cool down, your heart continuing to pound against your ribs when the Kai moved above you. He knocked your legs apart with his knee, sliding one of his own between the new space. You gasped sharply, teeth sinking into your lip when he brushed against your aching sex. If it wasn't for him holding you, you were sure your knees would have buckled by now. You were so ridiculously hot and needy for him. You weren't even sure how this was occurring. He had barely uttered a single sentence before this had all occurred. The thought still made your head spin. You were brought back into reality quite swiftly when you felt his tongue lick up the column of your neck, hitting the one nerve that made you let out a debauched sound. 

It was pretty obvious what he wanted at this point. And you couldn't lie; he had gotten you in the mood fairly quickly. As tempting as it was, you couldn't do it here. The hallway was too risky. What if you were caught? You didn't think you could live with the shame. Especially if Cus were to find out. You loved the Angel to bits but her teasing when it came to your relationship with the Kai could boarder on unbearable. You had to say something before this went too far. When you felt him tugging at your clothes, you were quick to intervene. 

"Wait, Zamasu."

He paused in his actions for a brief moment to cast his cool grey stare back to you. 

"What if someone walks past?" you asked. 

He took a moment to consider your question before another wicked smirk painted his lips. 

"Well then they are going to get quite the show."

Your eyes went wide, your mouth coming slightly ajar at his answer. You didn't think he would do something so risqué. You always kept your private affairs locked behind closed doors. You didn't think he would be the one to initiate something like this, where anyone could possibly catch you in the act. You felt a flush of embarrassment mixed with arousal drench your body and it made such a delicious concoction. You still had the fear that you would be caught, but that fear started to make this situation seem more tantalising. It looks like you weren’t going anywhere today.

You didn't stop him when he started pulling at your clothes again. You helped as he undressed you from the waist down, getting rid of the unnecessary items. You stepped out of your clothes as they pooled at your ankles, kicking them to the side. The insides of your thighs were already slick with your arousal and you shivered when you felt cool air brush against you. The hand by your head slipped down your body, going straight between the apex of your thighs. You inhaled sharply as his fingers brushed against your wet heat, slowly spreading your arousal with his fingertips. You felt his smoky chuckle against your skin.

"Do you need me so badly?" Zamasu teased.

You frantically nodded your head as he continued to tease you with feather light touches.

"Yes" you whimpered. 

You placed your shaky hands on his shoulders, soft whimpers falling from your parted lips as he touched you. His fingers toyed with your clit; rubbing the sensitive bundle of nerves and making you squirm under his ministrations. Your teeth sank into your bottom lip, trying to contain the noises clawing at your throat. It was of little use.

You gasped loudly when you felt a finger slip inside your soaked core. Your stomach clenched, a hot coil winding at the base of your stomach as he slowly moved his finger in and out. He wasn't trying to make this encounter quick. The more seconds that ticked by the closer you came to potentially being caught. It made you fidget against him nails digging into his shoulders as you gasped and panted. You knew there was little use in telling him to hurry. That would just drag the torture out longer. 

You threw your head back against the wall when he added a second finger, curling the slender digits inside you. The added pressure sent a wave of heat sparking throughout your body. You wished he wasn't wearing so many damn clothes. He was smothering you with so much heat that it started to make your head dizzy. After another moment of sweet torture, he removed his fingers, leaving a hollow ache behind. He brought his hand up an inch away from your face.

"Open."

You were quick to obey his command as your jaw went slack, lips parting as he pushed his fingers into your mouth. It was an odd taste. It wasn't really sweet yet it wasn't bitter. A strange yet enticing taste. You couldn't help the moan that bubbled up your throat as you sucked on his fingers, the act only adding fuel to the raging fire inside you. His middle finger pressed down on your tongue, causing you to drool around his fingers. He removed the slick digits from your mouth, satisfied with the work you had done.

He couldn't wait much longer. The heat threatened to consume him. He started tugging at his own garments, desperate for more contact. One of your hands slipped down his front, helping to pull his pants open. He wasn't going to bother to completely undress for the act. Not that he really needed to. You could just simply pull out the parts you needed. Your hand wrapped around hard warmth and you pulled him free from the confines of his pants. He hissed through clenched teeth, fingers digging into your hips from the contact. You wiped a bead of pre-cum from the tip before you wrapped your hand around the shaft and started to pump. You could feel him leaning into your touch, body pressing you harder against the wall as you stroked him. It didn't last very long before he was grabbing your wrist and pushing you away. Your eyes travelled back up to his face and the lustful stare he was giving you sent heat straight down your spine. He grasped your chin with a firm grip, making sure you couldn't turn away from him. 

"Tell me what you need."

You took a deep breath, staring at him through long lashes. "You. Just you" you muttered.

His lips curved into a cruel smile. "Then beg for it."

You knew you shouldn't have expected any less of him. He wanted you to beg for him. Even though he was the one to start this encounter, he had twisted it around to make you the one that wanted it. You kept your mouth shut about it. You'd save it for another time when you weren't aching for him.

"Please Zamasu, I need you inside of me" you begged.

You hissed when his nails started digging into your skin.

"Louder" he said voice barely above a growl.

"Please Zamasu" you pleaded, your voice rising in volume. 

You really hoped no one was nearby because someone would have definitely heard your whining. Zamasu hummed, letting go of your chin as his hand slipped down to your leg. With both hands he gripped the back of your legs, suddenly hoisting you up. Your legs were snug against his waist, back pressed firmly against the wall as he helped to support your weight with his hands under you. Your breathing had increased rapidly, yet he was still denying you what you needed. He wanted to hear more. You threw your head back against the wall, your head jarring as you whined: 

"Oh, almighty and divine God possessed by lust, ravish me."

You let out a high pitched keen when you felt him swiftly move into you. You clawed at his clothes, trying to find purchase as he pushed inside of you, stopping when his hips became flush with yours. 

He rolled his hips into you, sending a spark of pleasure straight through your system. You gasped in delight, heat trickling into your stomach as he started to move. His movements were slow and deliberate, drawing out whines and gasps from you as he circled his lithe hips. You tried your best to stifle your shrieks but it was becoming increasingly difficult. Every push of his hips made your head spin from the mind-numbing pleasure and it was hard for you to remember where you were. He rested his head against your chest, his breath warm against your skin as his breathing started to become heavy. His nails dug into your legs, leaving behind crescent shaped marks that would stay long after this encounter. 

You could feel the coil winding tight in your stomach, the sensation only getting more intense the harder your partner started to move. Zamasu lifted one of your legs higher over his waist, the new angle making your voice raise in volume. You could feel his cock brush against your sweet spot, the sensation making your toes curl hard into the soles of your feet. 

"Ah right there!" you gasped in delight. 

You arched your back, canting your hips forward the best you could in your current position. You almost screamed when you felt his pelvis start to rub up against your sensitive clit. The added stimulation almost had you coming undone right then and there, his pelvis massaging the sensitive nerves with each push of his hips. Your legs started to shake around his waist, the heat in your stomach burning and reaching boiling point. 

You couldn't contain the delightful scream that tore from your throat when you finally reached your peak. Your body was bathed in rapture, the coil shattering into a million pieces as the euphoria came in intense waves. His name slipped from your lips like a prayer, your body humming with an electric feeling.

Zamasu couldn't last much longer with you spasming so exquisitely around him. His lips found your neck, teeth and tongue working a mark into your skin as he chased after his own release. You shuddered against him, mewling with bliss as your orgasm continued to pump through your veins. Zamasu's hips stuttered, pelvis crushing yours as he reached his end. He groaned against you, cock pulsing inside of you as he released. The sudden warmth made you gasp, his hips pumping into you a few more times to make sure you had gotten all of it. 

His grip on you started to ease and you could feel that you were both starting to slip. Zamasu made sure to hold you as you both collapsed onto the ground, completely exhausted from your activities. You curled into his lap, gently brushing his dishevelled hair out of his eye. His fingers rubbed soothing circles into your hips, the action helping to calm your erratic heartbeat. 

It was a while before you decided to start moving. You figured you couldn’t stay here forever, not in your current state of undress. You gathered your discarded clothes, tugging them back on and straightening them out. You were pretty sure you looked like a mess. Your hair was in disarray, your skin was clammy with a light sheen of sweat and your clothes looked like they had been crumbled in the dryer. Zamasu fixed himself up and it looked like nothing had occurred. The only thing that gave it away was the light flush on his cheeks. At least he would be able to hide it better than you could.

Now that your pleasure high was starting to fade you took a moment to reflect on what just happened. You would never be able to walk past here again without memories rushing back to you. It made your face feel warm again. You sighed softly to yourself.

“Can’t believe we just did it here” you muttered.

Zamasu chuckled softly. “There was no need for you to worry. No one saw us.”

“Hopefully. Not that I really had any choice.”

You mumbled the last part to yourself, hoping that he didn’t hear it. You flinched when he suddenly flicked your forehead. You gently rubbed the spot, glaring up at him. It didn’t work though. You were about as intimidating as a tame hamster. He placed a hand on your hair, gently ruffling the soft strands. You would have glared for longer, but you had to let it go to attend to more pressing matters.

“I need to go have a rinse. I need to wash away the feeling of my sins crawling over my back.”


End file.
